Kiki and Co
by The Faniest fan
Summary: Kiki, Alex, Vixen, and Cassandra have to face off against supernatural horrors such as: Hacked games, Teenagers with knives, what's probably just a dog in the woods, and many more!
1. Pokemon BLOOD

Pokemon BLOOD

I worked at a video game store with one of my best friends, Alex, and it was.. eh. It was nearly always empty, except for the occasional 12-year old and their parents or grandparents. Everything was somewhat fine until one day. July 17th, to be exact. It was summer break, and the store was empty, as per usual. Me and Alex were on lunch break, in the back and watching the cameras, making sure people weren't stealing and such, until it started glitching out.

"Hey! What happened to the cameras?" Alex asked in her usual kinda-whiney voice.

"Eh. Who cares?" I asked while munching on some chips.

"But, someone could be stealing stuff!" She said again, sounding more worried than she should be about a stupid camera.

"If you're that worried about it, go to the storefront and see." I replied, popping another chip in my mouth. Alex got up and went to the storefront, while I was wondering why she cared about this stupid job anyways. I've seen her applying for other jobs before, and she's fully capable of finding another one in a snap. I'm really the one who should care about it, but I don't. Then I heard Alex yelp, and I sighed, then put down my chips. What kind of insignificant thing is she going to blow out of proportion today? I walked to the storefront, glancing at Alex, who was staring at the counter. I took a look at the counter and saw a cartrage of some pokemon game. Pokemon red. Except it had marker scribbled on it so it said 'Pokemon BLOOD'. Alex was wide eyed, and I gave her a confused look.

"Why.. just why. Why is this terrifying to you?" She turned her head towards me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"How can I not be terrified?! Look at it!" She gestured towards the cartrage with a dramatic flair. I looked at it again, and picked it up.

"It is just some cartrage a weird-ass dude scribbled on." She still looked quite scared.

"Look, if you're that scared of It, I'll play the damn game tonight, and you can watch. Nothing will happen." I said as I tucked the cartrage into my back pocket.

"No! Don't!" She said as she reached for it.

"Dude. Calm down. It is just a fucking game." I said as I looked around the store to see if anything noticeable changed. Nothing.

".. fine.. we should still check the store to make sure nobody stole anything.."

"Puh-lease. As if someone could tamper with the cameras, come in, place that cartrage there, steal something, and get away, all without making a sound, mind you." I replied, leaning on the counter and watching Alex already checking everything 3 times over to make sure it wasn't stolen.

"Why do you even care about this job? Even if you were fired, you could get re-hired in a snap."

"Why don't you?" She shot back.

"Eh. Valid question." I said, yawning.

[C]-Later That Night..-

"Finally home! God, today was long!" I exclaimed as we walked inside our apartment, stretching.

"Y-Yeah.." Alex replied shakily.

"Are you still all wrapped up about that game?"

"Yeah..." She said in a dissapointed tone. I sighed.

"Here, I'll go to my mom's house, and find a game boy, and play it."

"What if she doesn't have one?"

"She'll have one. She's one of those nostalgia horders."

"Oh.."

"You just.. I dunno, do whatever, I guess. Don't burn the place down, but, like, make some food or something, or whatever you do in your free time." I said as I started to leave.

"Ok... be safe.." Alex said as I closed the door. I went to my mom's house and, sure enough, she had one. I went back to the apartment, and flopped onto the couch, next to Alex, who was eating spaghetti.

"You eat that every night. How do you not get tired of it?"

"It's my comfort food.." she mumbled as I got the GameBoy and the Pokemon cartrage out. I sighed.

"Here. I'll show you that there's nothing wrong with the game." I popped the cartrage into the GameBoy, and turned it on. The GameBoy logo flashed on the screen, differently from the normal way it did. The music was distorted, and the logo was red and dripping with what I could assume was blood.

"See? It's haunted!" Alex said sharply, fear clearly in her eyes and voice. I sighed and facepalmed.

"Do you know how old this is, and what it's been through? I sure don't. It could've been through Hell for all I know. So this is probably just a glitch for all we know." Alex stayed quiet for a while after that while I was figuring out the controls and whatnot. After I had, I went to the title screen of Pokemon Red, which had been replaced by Pokemon BLOOD, which sounds just plain stupid. The title screen, of course, said Pokemon BLOOD, with some blood dripping off of the title. Then, below that, the trainer had blood all over him, and dead pokemon surrounded him. Alex screamed for about a milisecond, when I covered her mouth.

"Shh! People are sleeping, dumbass!" I said, not taking my hand off of her mouth until she nodded. She still looked extremely tense, though.

"You ok? It's just a title screen.." I said, trying to be comforting.

"I-I don't like it.." I shook my head.

"It's most likely just a hack.." I thought about that for a bit.

"What a twisted motherfucker!" I said, laughing.

"They came to give this back, and it's a hacked copy!" I laughed some more, Alex looking on with confusion.

"I would've hated to get this copy!" I laughed even more, thinking about how terrified a potential child would be to get this. They'd probably write about it and then, I dunno, kill themselves? Is that what people do after playing a scary game? That's what I hear they do.

"A weird copy of a game shows up.. The camera static.. No trace of a person.. OH DEAR LORD!!" Alex suddenly yelled out, scaring me a bit.

"What are you on about?" I asked, wiping a tear.

"N-Nothing!" She said, though I could tell she was lying.

"Whatever.." I said, shrugging and getting back to the game. I pressed start, and there were 2 save files. NO, and HOPE. I started a new one, called 'Fuck You', and then the GameBoy shut off.

"Wait... What? Is that it?" I said in disbelief.

"That's stupid! Why make a game where, when you try to play it, the console turns off!" Alex, on the other hand, looked quite relieved.

"I didn't like the game too much.." She said timidly.

"No shit, Sherlock. Anyways, yoy have ant of that spaghetti left? I'm hungry and tired."

"Yeah.. It's on the stove.." She said as i hot up and went to the kitchen. I served myself a plate, and looked for the sauce, to the realization that Alex never puts sauce on her pasta.

"Alex!" I called out.

"Yeah..?" She responded

"Why don't you put sauce on your pasta?"

"I just.. prefer it that way."

"It's obviously superior with sauce."

"Sometimes I like it that way.." What a creepy way of eating pasta! Without sauce! And she's the Italian! Wait, why am I worked up over this again? Eh, whatever. I'm hungry. I ate my slightly cold pasta, without sauce, and then went to bed, having a dreamless night.


	2. A Crazy Kid with a Knife

I was just driving Cass and I to our night shift-internship-thing (I don't question it, as long as I have a job and get paid, I'm happy), when the radio started to glitch out and play static.

"Hey! That was my favorite song!" Cass whined.

"It's not my fault, so stop complaining to me." I snapped back. Why did me and Cass have to get the same job? I would rather be with anyone else. She's just.. ugh. Too childish and whiney when things go wrong. I would even rather be with Alex, who's scared of the dark and would be practically hugging my arm the whole time. But realistically, she would never apply for this job.

"Um, Vix? You dozing off?" Cass asked.

"Hm?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Did you hear anything about what I was saying?"

"Your music and how it's unfair it is that it shut off."

"Hm.. ye-" Cass was cut off by her music coming back on.

"Oh Hey! There it is!" She exclaimed, falling silent. Just how I like her. Soon enough, we finally got to the museum. We aren't even 20, though we're close, and we got the job. Anyways, me and Cass hopped out of the car, and went inside the museum, meeting up with Greg, the other night gaurd.

"Hey Greg." I said.

"Wassup Greggy-D?" Cass said obnoxiously. I facepalmed, and looked at her.

"You have reached a new low. I-.. I'm just astonished." I said in a flat tone.

"Oh c'mon! Why can't I give a friend a nickname?" I sighed.

"Let's just.. get on with our jobs.."

".. alright.." Cass said, and we both looked at Greg.

"So, em, the camera's are malfunctioning. So we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"Oh, how great.." I said sarcastically.

"Woop! An interesting night! Where's the flashlights?" Cass asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I brought some.. just, don't break them, ok?" Greg asks while he pulls out 3 nice flashlights, the kind that have different light modes and a string to put around your wrist. Me and Cass both took one, Cass putting the string around her wrist.

"Alright. We gonna split up, or-?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what we do." Greg said, and quickly walked away. I prayed that Cass didn't follow me, and sure enough, she did. I sighed.

"We're supposed to split up, you know."

"I know, but a job is much more fun when you do it with a friend!" She said with that weird smile of hers. I sighed again, then perked up mid-sigh.

"Hm? What is it?" Cass whispered.

"I think I heard something.. down that hallway.." I pointed down the Egyptian History hall. Cass softly gasps.

"Can I go check it out?" She whispers, and I could practically see the stars in her eyes.

"Yeah.. but be quiet." I whispered as she tip-toed down the hall. Once she was far away, I started to walk again, rolling my eyes. She falls for that every time. I was just casually walking around, you know, doing my job, when I heard it. It sounded like quiet gasping breaths.

"Hm?" I stalked closer, being as quiet as I can, noticing bloodstains on the floor. I got increasingly concerned, and someone grabbed my shoulder, making me jump.

"Boo!" It was Cass.

"Goddammit, Cassandra, I swear. Stop doing this!" She likes to pull elaborate pranks, going out of her way to scare and shock me. She spares Alex and Kiki because I'm the most emotionless one out of us all. And because Alex would have an actual heart attack if Cass tried it on her, and she would probably die. I turned around and glared at Cass.

"Whaaaat?" She said like she was innocent.

"You suck." I said as I continued on, walking past her. She followed, telling puns and stories that I've already heard a million times.

"Stop talking. It's getting on my nerves, and Greg can probably hear you from across the museum." Cass crossed her arms and grumbled, frowning. I kept walking, checking my phone every now and again to check when our shift ends.

"I swear, I keep hearing footsteps behind us.." Cass says as she flashes the flashlight behind her.

"It's probably just-" I was cut off by Cass screaming. I spun around to find a 13-year-old in a red jacket with a knife running at us at fill speed.

I pushed Cass out of the way, and jumped out of his way, then once he crashed into a wall, I grabbed Cass by the wrist and ran. Cass slowed me down for a couple seconds, but started to run with me.

"I feel like our shift is over early tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Cass replied as we ran towards the exit, footsteps in-sync. We finally got to the giant doors, and pushes them open, finding them unlocked. Me and Cass worked together to close it, and I locked the doors, before running to the car. We both got in, I started the car, and then I drove off. The drive home was mostly silent, until it got too unnerving, so I turned on the radio. Just static. I turned it off, and Cass started to talk, her voice a bit shaky.

"You.. you saved my life.."

"Yeah.. don't mention it.."

"Who even was that?"

"I don't.. I don't know.."

"What about Greggy-D?"

"He can handle himself against a 13-year old.. He's, like, 30 or something." We got home, safe and sound. Kiki was asleep, while Alex was on the couch, eating spaghetti.

"Alex..? What are you doing at 1:50, eating spaghetti?" I asked. She mumbles something in response, her mouth full.

"What was that?" Cass asked. Alex swallowed her spaghetti and parmesan, then replied in a barely audible voice.

"It's my comfort food.." Cass hugged her.

"It's ok.. You're going to be ok.. the nightmares are only in your head.."

"But.. they feel so real.. just like.." She trailed off, and started to eat more spaghetti.

"Well, um, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night!" Cass whispered enthusiastically; going to sit next to Alex on the couch as I went to mine and Alex's room, then going to my bed, and lying down, passing out almost immediately.


	3. Lost Story

I was just on my computer, scrolling through Google's answer to my homework, when I got a text from Alex.

"Huh?" I questioned, she was at camp, and wasn't supposed to have her phone, and she's not the type of person to sneak her phone into camp against the rules. She sent me a weird link to a Google doc.

"Eh. It's just another weird story of hers." I said to myself, tapping the link. Whatever it was, it was probably leagues more interesting than my homework. A bloodied white face flashed on my screen. I yelped and dropped my phone, staring at it as the Google doc loaded. Nothing happened as the text appeared in my screen. I reluctantly picked up my phone and started to read.

 _Author's Note: Haha you got jumpscared :b_

Goddammit Alex. I didn't even know you could do that in Google docs.

 _Anyways, assuming you didn't have a heart attack, on with the story!_

I scrolled down, only to realize the words were jumbled and glitched. I could make out a few words, but they didn't make any sense.

"She probably used that stupid glitch-text generator she uses all the time.." It was a big cliche, but she kept on using it dispite all that. Then I noticed someone else was on the doc. I tapped on their all-white pfp, and the profile was named 'S.M.'. Odd. Alex was AnimaToons, and she didn't have any backup accounts that I knew of. I guess this is another friend she made that I don't know. Then I noticed that S.M. was typing. I scrolled down, curious, and found some stuff in another language. But, I've got Google translate on my side! So, I waited until they stopped typing, questioning why Alex would know someone who only spoke another language enough to have their email, or if they knew English, why would they write in another language? Anyways, I copy and pasted the sentance into Google translate, and it was apperantly German. It translated to 'All hope is lost for you.' I was a little creeped out, but, maybe they were just helping Alex with a story, or maybe it was Alex on an alternate account that I didn't know about. Suddenly, both my phone and computer screen turned to static, and I could hear something outside. I had a sneaking suspicion that I didn't want to look, but it might be worse if I don't look. Due to my computer and phone screen's static, the room was darker than it already was (It was 9:00 and my lights were off), and I could barely see a foot in front of me. Then I felt a presence behind me, and I was feeling so paranoid, that I couldn't even move. I was frozen, with my eyes locked straight ahead. I was shivering with fear, but I don't know why. It was utterly terrifying, but even more so when I saw legs appear in front of me. They were wearing dress pants and nice shoes. I could see some sort of black mass out of the corner of my eye, swirling towards me. I barely got the courage to look up when


	4. A Monster in Our Midst pt 1

Another day of work came and passed. Though, strangely enough, Kiki didn't come.. which made me both lonely and paranoid. I was alone at the place. Anything could happen. Especially since the cameras occasionally cut to static, which added to my paranoia. It made me think of things I haven't wanted to think about in years. One day, I got home and found Kiki on the couch.

"Hey, why haven't you been at work?"

"I-um-was.. planning our vacation!"

"Vacation? We have vacation days?" Kiki looked at me, pausing her show.

"Of course we do! All of us! We're all going to take a break and go back home!"

"B-Back.. home..?" I stammered out, remembering all the bad times there.

"Yeah, why not? We all need a break!" Vixen came out of our room, yawning.

"I just got an email.. The Museum's gonna be closed for a few days for.. management. What? That's happened before.. but me and Cass still went to work.." Kiki snapped.

"There we go! Vacation!"

"Vacation?" Vixen asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Vacation?!" Cass yelled, popping out of her room.

"Yeah, you know, Vacation! Just for a couple days, back home, visit old places, old friends, a good old time?"

"Do we even have the money for that?"

"Yeah, I've been saving!" Kiki says, looking a bit nervous.

"For once, you actually did something responsilble." Vixen said with surprise, as I shrank to the shadows of the conversation. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I escaped to the bathroom. I turned in the sink and washed my face with cold water.

"Pull yourself together Alex.. You can stay for a couple nights.. It'll be fine.. I think.." I whispered to myself as I splashed my face with cold water, then straightened.

"Yeah.. I'll be fine.. I have my friends.. I mean; more friends than I did last time.." I whispered, then dried my face off, then slipped back into the living room, where I found everyone talking about where we would stay, costs, who and what we would see, when we would go, and such like that. They barely noticed I was gone.

"Hey, Alex, do you wanna see your old house?" Cass asked, looking at me.

"Hm? Oh, um, no, no, I don't like it that much and nobody lives there." I responded, remembering that my parents don't live in our hometown anymore.

"Alright. Just wondering if you wanted to flip it off or something." Cass said as I stifled a giggle. I would've wanted to do that if I were younger, but now that just seems immature. Soon, when everything was sorted out, including me getting a few days off, we packed, got into the car, and drove off. I dozed off a few times, only to have nightmares and wake up shortly after. I gave up on sleeping a couple hours in, and just listened to music the rest of the way there.


End file.
